Max Schneider
Maxwell George "Max" Schneider 'is an American singer, dancer, actor, model and musician. He began performing at the age of three, and he hasn't stopped ever since. Now as of today Max Schneider is on the hit Nickelodeon television series, How to Rock. Modeling Career In early May 2010, Max walked into a go-see casting shoot for Dolce & Gabbana's ad campaign. A week later he was posing arm in arm with the music icon Madonna, for world renowned photographer Steven Klein. The Dolce & Gabbana ad campaign appeared in fall of 2010. Film Career Max appeared in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, season 10, episode 15 as Justin McTeague. Max co-starred with Keke Palmer in the Nickelodeon movie ''Rags, a twist on the classic Cinderella tale. Max plays the Cinder''fella'' Charlie Prince, and Keke plays the pop princess Kadee Worth. Max co-stars with Christopher O'Neal, Noah Crawford, Cymphonique Miller, Lulu Antariksa, Samantha Boscarino and Halston Sage in the Nickelodeon TV series, How to Rock where he plays Zander Robbins. Trivia *He's the second oldest actor on the show after Kirk Fox. *He appeared opposite Keke Palmer in Rags, an original Nickelodeon movie released on May 28, 2012. *His favorite color is purple. *He met Victorious co-stars Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande on Jason Robert Brown's musical production of 13 ''on Broadway as an understudy for the role of Malcolm. *He attended a camp called The French Woods Festival of Performing Arts, and while he was there, he was on a production of ''Hair ''and ''Blood Brothers. *He is not related to Dan Schneider, the writer of iCarly and Victorious. *He's Jewish, but had an African coming of age ceremony instead of a Bar Mitzvah. *Lulu often refers to him as Elmo because she says he has a wonderfully accurate Elmo impersonation. *He is more than a triple threat, as he is a songwriter, singer, actor, beat-boxer, musician, model, and dancer. *MaxSchneider1 is his YouTube channel. *He sang Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Japesen with Megan and Liz from YouTube. *He sang Payphone by Maroon 5 with Avery and Kurt Hugo Schneider. *He sang We Are Young by Fun with Savannah Outen. *He sang You and I by Ingrid Michaelson with Lulu Antariksa. *He sang Somewhere Only We Know by Keane with Liz Gillies from Victorious. *He did a Bruno Mars medley and Maroon 5 medley with Victoria Justice. *He calls his fans "Schneider Monkeys." *He is currently on tour as the opening act for Victoria Justice. *His band is called Max Schneider and the babes. *He sang So Sick my Neo with Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider. *He can do human flag pole. External Links * Official Website * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * Official YouTube channel * Official MySpace * Official Blogspot * Official Ustream Gallery ''To view the '''Max Schneider gallery, click here.'' Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Males Category:Actors Category:1992 Births Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Templates Category:Musician Category:Film Career Category:Trivia Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Males Category:Actors Category:1992 Births Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Templates Category:Musician Category:Film Career Category:Trivia Category:How to Rock Category:Max Schneider